


Take Me Home, Potter

by LaFormeTaysia



Series: Drarry: Beyond Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Gay, M/M, Smut, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: Harry is being forced out of the comfort of his flat by Ginny and Luna. He begrudgingly accepts (mostly because he can't say no) and once more sees Draco Malfoy. Harry remembers the only time he and Draco had... done more than try to murder each other. He remembers it perfectly.





	Take Me Home, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! So this is going to a multiple piece series of drabbles revolving around Drarry with hints of LunaxGinnyxPansy bc my gay ass is into that ship too. Eventually I'll probably get around to some drabbles involving them. But in this they are just background characters. 
> 
> Also. there are some smut scenes. So beware.

“Harry. It has been almost a year since you’ve gone out to a pub. Now, myself and Luna have a date planned at the Lion’s Mug. You are being forced to join. We aren’t accepting no for an answer.” Ginny stares Harry down, her warm brown eyes slightly narrowed. Harry knew that look far too well. It meant ‘Do what I ask or I can make you regret it.’.

            “Look at my face Harry, this is my resolve face. It doesn’t take no.” Luna points to her pale face, her curly blonde hair surrounding it, her lips mildly pursed. Harry rolled his eyes before letting out a dramatically long sigh. He runs his hands over his face, avoiding his glasses, before he nods.

            “Alright. I’ll go, I’ll go.” He mutters before he looks at the two women in front of him, noticing the wide and cheeky grins on both of their faces. He clears his throat and ran a hand through his unruly hair before he moves to stand.

            “Am I allowed to change into something besides my pants? Such as… trousers, possibly a shirt?” Harry gestures to his essentially bare body before he notices both of the women’s eyes roll down him. He raises a brow and crosses his arms across his chest. Luna and Ginny both nod quickly in response, their cheeks flushing, before they both grabbed each other’s hand. He shook his head and walked up the stairs of his flat with a small frown.

            He wasn’t upset over Ginny being with Luna. He was, in fact, quite happy about it. He knew that he and Ginny had been good for each other but eventually, they both needed to accept that they weren’t right for each other. Ginny needed someone who could go all over the world with her so she could travel like she had always wanted to. That person was not Harry. He was far too comfortable with where he was and the rest of the world suddenly terrified him. He needed familiar scents and sights otherwise he would go into panic mode… essentially.

            Luna on the other hand, was willing and wishing to go see everything with Ginny, albite it started it out as being Ginny’s best friend, eventually they ended up sleeping with each other. The rest was history. They were together and Harry was horribly single which meant they needed to fix that. Or at least, that was what it meant to them.

            Harry shook his head once he opened the closet in his room, staring at the hanging shirts and the folded trousers, before he picks something casual out. He turns and tosses it on the bed before deciding to shower. He walked into his bathroom and closed the door quickly, locking it behind him, turning to look at his reflection. He pursed his lips as he ran a hand over the scruff of his facial hair. He turns on the shower and the sink tap, grabbing some shaving cream and a razor. By the time he had finished the repetitive action of shaving, the shower was the perfect temperature.

            Harry stepped out of the shower and wiped fog off the mirror and tilts his head side to side, staring at himself, focusing momentarily on how much he looked like his father. A soft pang in his chest reminded him to move past the thought. He quickly uses a towel to dry his hair before slipping his glasses back on. He wraps his towel around his waist and moves back to his room, ignoring the shuffling downstairs, knowing the noise as Luna tidying up his mess. He pauses for a moment at the sound of something being dropped before he listens into the hushed voices coming from his kitchen.

            “Ginny, we can’t… he could be down any minute now.” Luna squeals at something… presumably something Ginny was doing, causing the corner of Harry’s lip to quirk upwards, a small chuckle leaving his lips. He walks into his room and lets the door close behind him, giving his two friends their space, knowing fully well what was about to happen. He sat on his bed and leaned his head back, looking up at his ceiling, letting himself slowly drip dry. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to seeing Draco Malfoy a month ago. He couldn’t help but remember how the other male had looked. He licked his lips slowly as he let his mind wander.

            _Hands slowly moved to his shirt’s buttons, lips pressed against his neck, soft gasps coming from Harry. Harry’s hips moved forwards desperately at a slight brush of Draco’s hand, his eyes closing, his tongue sweeping across his lips. He looks at Draco and notices the other boy’s slightly disheveled appearance. He tilts his head back as Draco moved his lips back to Harry’s neck._

            Harry opens his eyes slowly and tugs on some fresh pants, ignoring how tight they were against his ---. He continues to get dressed slowly, applying deodorant, stopping once he caught his reflection once more in his window. He ignored how some of his curls stuck up nearly straight and his scar, staring at how… he actually looked almost alive.

            He made his way downstairs and pretended not to notice a large mark on Luna’s neck or how Ginny’s pin straight hair was suddenly sticking out at odd angles. He clears his throat and raises a brow as he pulls on his jacket.

            “I’m glad you two had some fun.” He winks at them before he gestures for them all to leave. He smirks at the flush to Luna’s pale cheeks, watching as she grabbed her coat and walks out quickly, Ginny tailing her quickly.

            Harry, being the only one of the three with a muggle driving license, drove them to the pub. They walked in together, Luna linking their arms, a wide and cheery smile on her face. Harry had almost forgotten how much Luna reminded him of sunshine. He kept his head forwards as he mused on that thought.

            Once they were inside the pub, each marked with a small lion stamp that was currently circling its way around Harry’s palm, they immediately made their way to the bar. Each of them ordered their own drink of choice which lead to an amusing display of the bartender trying to remember who had ordered what and each of them ending up with the wrong drink. Harry sipped his Sex on the Beach slowly, his eyes scanning his surroundings. He smiles slightly at the sight of a few women dancing together in the centre of the pub, before he stops when his eyes lock with a silver pair. He bites his lip as he’s suddenly sucked back into his memory.

              _Harry’s fingers tangled into Malfoy’s hair, tugging roughly, his eyes screwed shut as Draco slowly moved his hand up and down Harry’s shaft. He was unable to focus on anything besides Draco. Draco’s hands, his hair, his lips… his everything. Christ. Harry couldn’t breathe. Everything was too intoxicating. Harry looked down and saw Draco’s eyes lock with his and he was gone_.

            Harry watched as Draco and, lord, Pansy Parkinson slowly made their way over. Harry watched as Pansy’s eyes raked over Ginny and then Luna slowly. Her tongue moved over her red lips and he was shocked to find that it wasn’t forked. He noticed Ginny and Luna wink at Pansy before Ginny held out a shot of tequila to the black haired woman. He studied the three women as they talked and drank with each other. His eyes widened in shock when Ginny place a hand on Pansy’s ass. He almost had a heart attack when he watched Pansy wrap her arm around Luna’s waist and press a kiss to his friend’s neck.

            “Strange eh? Pansy says it’s something called polygamory? I don’t really remember all that well. It was, honestly, too many drinks ago.” Draco leans into the bar with a lazy smile, proving how hammered the other male was. Harry moved so he was eye to eye with Draco and licked his lips slowly.

            “Do you remember that one time in the girl’s washroom… the one Myrtle haunted?” Draco closes his eyes and hums at his own question, his grin widening, before his eyes meet Harry’s again.   

            “The only time that you, Potter, weren’t ready to sell me down a river…” He winks at Harry before he downs the rest of his drink. Harry watched the red liquid go down and took a lucky guess that it was a vodka and cranberry.

            “I remember.” Harry’s voice came out a bit too hoarse, his mouth had dried out once Draco had mentioned the washroom, his pulse racing.

            “I’d love for that to happen again Harry.” Draco nearly purrs at him, his eyes hooded with the amount of drinks he had had, causing Harry to snap out of his day dream of bending Draco Malfoy over a bathroom sink and taking him right then and there as Draco watched in the mirror. He smiles warmly at the other man and puts his own drink down.

            “Why don’t we get you home mate?” Harry suggests, his eyes widening when Draco puts his fingers through Harry’s belt loops, pulling him closer.

            “Why don’t you take me home?” Draco whispers quietly, biting his bottom lip, strands of his blond hair moving into his face.

            “Draco you’re,”

            “Completely intoxicated? Yes. But… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about having my way with you since you saved my father’s book.” Draco leans back into the bar, pushing his hair out of his face, before ordering another drink.

            “But if you don’t want it to happen than fine. It can wait… I’m sure we’ll see more of each other Potter.” Draco murmurs lazily as he gestures to the three females whom were practically sitting in one another’s laps. Harry studied Ginny’s face when she looked at pansy and was left in awe. It was only different to how she looked at Luna by a small amount but there was no less love in it. He had to wonder how long they had hidden it from everyone.

            “Listen, Malfoy, I’d love to have sex with you right now. In the bathroom, in fact, but I’m not one to take advantage of the drunk and disasterly. And from what I’ve heard, what with your dad being sick and your mum,” Draco’s eyes narrow and his features become suddenly pointed and Harry almost feels himself set on fire.

            “You don’t know half of what the fuck is going on. What would the fucking Boy Who Lived know about my life? Fuck all. So don’t bring it up and then call me a disaster. You haven’t left your flat since the Weaslette left you for your best friend. You’re not so high and mighty now are you Harry?” Draco spits the words out at Harry, every few syllables slurring together, but that didn’t make it sting any less. Harry felt himself suddenly go cold all over before he pursed his lips. He glances at the door and nods slowly.

            “I’ll talk to you the next time you’re not so slobberingly drunk,” Harry says before turning to walk out. He manages a few steps before turning back to Draco. “Like I said last month. Call me Potter.” Harry waves goodbye to Ginny and walks out. He stands outside for a moment and ignores how his hand itches for a cigarette, a habit he had picked up for a few months after the war, a habit he still craved for.

            _Harry moaned loudly as Draco moved in and out of him, his hands tightening against the edge of the sink, struggling to hold him up as his legs shook. He had heard from Seamus how it felt but he didn’t realize that it would be so… different. His one hand raised and fell back onto the sink with a deafening boom. Draco didn’t even notice, from what Harry could tell, he just began moving faster and faster. Suddenly Draco’s arm was the only thing holding him up as his legs completely gave out._

_“F-Fuck Potter, I’m close.” Draco cusses as his eyes close, his entire mind too focused on how it felt to be inside of Harry Potter, finally. He had spent few too many nights with his own cock in his hand thinking about this moment._

_“Don’t slow down… faster…” Harry moans with great urgency in his tone. His own member was twitching, close to release, his hands clenching into fists. Draco picked up the pace of his thrusts once more until he climaxed, Harry following quickly behind. The two of them cursed and screamed and nearly fell over as they came. Harry winced slightly when Draco pulled out of him, watching the other man dress._

_“Must be off…” Draco muttered before walking out._  

            Harry groaned quietly and shook his head as he looked down at how hard he suddenly was again. He was definitely going to have to fuck himself once he got home.


End file.
